bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Northern Islands
The Northern Islands are the many domes within the Matoran Universe located within the chest and head of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. Amongst others, the domes of Metru Nui, the Nui Sea, and [[The Pit|''"The Pit"]] are housed therein, as well as the temporary Isle of Mata Nui, which was located outside of the universe itself, as a result of the automated camouflage system while the Great Spirit was on Aqua Magna. History The Northern Islands were created by the Great Beings during the early stages of the construction of the Matoran Universe. Metru Nui's foundations were laid by the Great Beings, and the Matoran constructed the city with assistance from Helryx. The island became the home to several species but exploration and settlement of the other regions by the various Sapient Species never really happened. The Nui Sea is a large, water-filled dome located above many of the other domes in the middle part of the universe. ''"The Pit" was constructed thousands and thousands of years ago for the Order of Mata Nui to house the universe's scum and villainy. They carved out an entire dome and assigned Hydraxon as its' jailer and the Maxilos robots as its' guardians. Order member Botar was tasked with locating and retrieving the criminals and depositing them in the jail. During the reign of the League of Six Kingdoms, the Barraki did not capture any of these islands, due to a trade pact with Metru Nui in return for freedom and the extreme seclusion or secrecy of the other areas. Landscape Due to the diversity of the locales, the landscape of the Northern Islands varies from location to location. With the exception of Metru Nui, they are generally barren, submerged, and/or unpopulated, with few amounts of Rahi species living in any given area. Inhabitants *The Matoran are the primary inhabitants of Metru Nui and Xioc Nui. *A group of several Acrosie, known cumulatively as the Six Lords have subjugated the Isle of Xioc Nui and its' Matoran residents. *There are a wide variety of individuals inhabiting [[The Pit|''"The Pit"]] ranging from managers to prisoners from nearly every Sapient Species. *There are many species of Rahi living on Metru Nui and in the Nui Sea, though almost none are native to these areas. The Rahi were driven there by the Visorak horde, were displaced by the destruction of the Dome of Detark Nui, or otherwise migrated there on their own. Trivia * Appearances *The Mutran Chronicles'' (Mentioned Only) *''Quest To Become A Legend'' (Mentioned Only) *''Tears...'' *''Treachery in the Ice'' *''Jungle Voyage'' *''Fractured'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Coming of the Neţeru'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Treatise of Åuset and Åusår'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' *''Late Dawns'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Desertion'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet'' *''Bittersweet Melancholy'' *''Birth of a Dark Hunter'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' *''Comic 16: Toa Metru!'' *''BIONICLE: The Beginning'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire'' *''Lunchable Comic 1'' *''Lunchable Comic 2'' *''Lunchable Comic 3'' *''Comic 17: Disks of Danger'' *''Comic 18: Seeds of Doom'' *''Prophecy of Destruction'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''Comic 19: Enemies of Metru Nui'' *''Comic 20: Struggle in the Sky'' *''Comic 21: Dreams of Darkness'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear'' (Appears in Flashback) *''BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak'' *''Comic 22: Monsters in the Dark'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' *''Comic 23: Vengeance of the Visorak'' *''Comic 24: Shadow Play'' *''Comic 25: Birth of the Rahaga'' *''Comic 26: Hanging by a Thread'' *''Comic 27: Fractures'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' *''The Dweller Report'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa'' *''Comic 1: The Coming of the Toa'' *''Comic 2: Deep into Darkness'' *''Comic 3: Triumph of the Toa'' *''McDonald's Comic 1: Challenge of the Rahi'' *''McDonald's Comic 2: Tale of the Toa'' *''McDonald's Comic 3: Secret of the Swarm'' *''McDonald's Comic 4: Into the Nest'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok'' *''Wall of History (BIONICLE.com)'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 4: The Bohrok Awake'' *''Comic 5: To Trap a Tahnok'' *''Comic 6: Into the Nest'' *''Comic 7: What Lurks Below'' *''Comic 8: The End of the Toa?'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge'' *''Comic 10: Powerless!'' *''Comic 11: A Matter of Time...'' *''Comic 12: Absolute Power'' *''Comic 13: Rise of the Rahkshi!'' *''Comic 14: At Last -- Takanuva!'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (Book)'' *''The Legend Continues'' *''Comic 15: Secrets and Shadows'' *''Comic 16: Toa Metru!'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' (In a Flashback) *''Comic 27: Fractures'' (Mentioned Only) *''Double: Crime and the City'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 4: A Cold Light Dawns'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost'' *''Comic 7: Mask of Life, Mask of Doom'' *''Comic 8: Sea of Darkness'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''Comic 9: Battle in the Deep!'' *''Into the Darkness'' *''Dreams of Destruction'' *''Hydraxon's Tale'' *''Comic 11: Death of a Hero'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''Toa Nuva Blog'' *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''The Kingdom'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Dark Mirror'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Shadows in the Reflection'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Like Birds, Like Wind'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Dark Earth'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 12.5'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' (Mentioned Only) *''Takanuva's Blog'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 14: Endgame'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Final Battle Animation'' *''Destiny War'' *''Dwellers in Darkness'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 15: Mata Nui Rising'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn (Book)'' *''Reign of Shadows'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 7: Rebirth'' (In an Illusion) *''The Power Within'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Strength Unbound'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Balance Reborn'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE: Dark Hunters'' *''BIONICLE: World'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Toa'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend of Mata Nui Promo Animation'' *''Toa Mata Promo Animations'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Masks'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Quest for Makuta'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''The Battle for Mata Nui'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Matoran Adventures'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Nest'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Toa Nuva Promo Animations'' *''Toa Nuva Promo CD'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''Mask of Light Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: The Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Mata Nui Explorer (Movie)'' *''Toa Metru Mini Promo CDs'' *''Toa Metru Promo Animations'' *''BIONICLE: Maze of Shadows(Non-Canonical Appearance) *Toa Hordika Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Visorak Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''2005 Playset Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''The Search for the Mask of Light'' *''Rhotuka Spinner Challenge'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Quest for Keetongu'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Creeps from the Deep'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Sea Survival'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Barraki Platform Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command Toa Hewkii'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command Toa Hahli'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command Toa Kongu'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command Toa Jaller'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command Toa Nuparu'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command Toa Matoro'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command The Toa Mahri - The Final Challenge'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Defenders'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Hydraxon's Hunt Game!'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Northern Islands Category:Arkatox Category:Ballom Category:Cap'n K Category:Em-Oh-Cee-Ehr Category:Kohila Category:Koji Category:Legend of Lesovikk Category:Tarth Category:Toa_Ausar